Entwined Fate
by StikLover2
Summary: Felicity Masters is feeling pretty ordinary. Normal home, normal life, until a bomb happens to be chucked in her window. Seeing a knife-wielding crazy girl doesn't help matters much. Neither does seeing a man with sea-green eyes. What is Felicity even supposed to do now? Just deliver the package, and do nothing? (One-Shot complement to The Heroes of Greece and Rome: Book One)


**Hey all! This is my first one shot! ;D. You all may want to read The Heroes of Greece and Rome, Book One on my profile before reading this. You don't necissarily have to, but it may help you understand. This one-shot ties in with my book series, and as I've said, takes place in the same universe. For anyone new, just check out my explantion on Chapter 1 of the book I was just mentioning.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus belongs to the God of Trolls, Rick Riordian. **

**Good luck all!**

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot: Felicity Masters<strong>

**The wafting smell of a breeze hit Felicity's nostrils**. Humming to herself, she strolled through the streets of New York, taking in the sights. It really wasn't an easy move from South Carolina whatsoever, with crazy stuff happening all over the place. Felicity swore she wasn't hallucinating when she was seeing some weird stuff. Weird stuff being the fact of stabbyish glowing swords and snarling hounds. Besides that, Felicity was sure her life was as fairly normal as it could get. She twirled her honey blonde hair, which unfortunately was straight. She could never get it into curls, no matter the effort. Standing in front of the Chrysler Building, Felicity searched for her objective. Across the street lay the doorman she was searching for hours. For some reason, her mother thought it was the best idea to send her only daughter alone in the streets of New York to search for some wacky guy.

"Watch out!" yelled a new voice, as Felicity was about to cross the street. Looking in front of the sidewalk on the side of the Chrysler Building, she saw a woman jerk onto moving traffic. A scrawny-looking guy pulled the girl out of the way. Felicity had to snort, that lady had to be mentally stupid to do that, considering she looked to be about sixteen or seventeen-ish years old. She had cinnamon hair, wearing denim shorts and an orange t-shirt. The scrawny guy looked like a Latino's Santa elf, with a crazy troublemaker grin plastered on his face. Felicity swore he was smoldering or something. "-lypso!" was the only thing Felicity could hear over the roaring oncoming traffic. Looking both ways, she crossed the street once it was clear. Tucking in her Maroon sweater, she passed the couple who were arguing. "But I told you, camp-!" yelled the scrawny Latino.

Felicity had to frown, this wasn't any way to treat a girl! "Hey, you!" The Latino jumped around, and turned to face Felicity. Up close, he still retained that smirking face. His eyes had looks of sadness in it, as if he had gone through more things than should be known to man. But that couldn't be possible, right? "What?" questioned the woman, also turning to face Felicity. Felicity gulped, this girl's stare was something else, and it looked _old_. "Can I help you?" repeated the tanned girl, placing a hand on her hips. "Uh, n-nothing," stammered Felicity, she really didn't feel like talking to them now. With a dash, Felicity rushed inside the Chrysler Building, searching for the doorman. For some reason, he left or something when she crossed over. Felicity struggled to remember her mother's words only a couple of hours earlier.

_"Find the guy with a green uniform, got it?!" the form of Alice Masters exclaimed. Felicity frowned, "But there's tons of guys all over the building with green uniforms!" "This one is special," muttered Alice, "Black hair, green eyes, can't miss him!" Alice handed Felicity a small, one foot wide square package. "Now go!" Felicity shook her head, "Well, why can't you?!" "Sweetie," begged her mother, "This is imperative, it can't wait any longer!" "Fine," Felicity groaned, giving in to her mother's pleas. "But you owe me!" With a rush, she pulled on a sweater of sorts, black-gray covered with blue jeans. All Felicity wanted was a normal life, but then the bomb had to crash through the window. "GO!" yelled Alice, diving for the bomb. All Felicity could do with a blank mind was to rush out of the door and jog down the countless steps of their apartments to the streets of New York below. _

Felicity really thought she was too young, only fifteen, for all this screwy stuff to happen. She really hoped her mother would be okay, especially her father. Her father was a dentist, probably getting off work by now. With a turn, Felicity felt a power protruding from a man in the corner of the lobby. Gilded carpets adorned the floor, and he seemed to be sitting on a leather couch of sorts. Black hair and green eyes decorated his face, and his green uniform shone in whatever light was in there. With a nervous cough, Felicity shuffled up to the man. She was hoping she could just give away that package, and pick up what was still remaining of her life. After all, cleaning people's teeth couldn't be so bad... right?

"May I help you?" asked the man as Felicity approached. She gulped, "Uh, s-sir, were you looking for something?" The man cocked his head to his side, "Depends on what that thing is, then again, it could be shaving cream for Hades." The green-eyed enigma sighed, "But then again, my brother wasn't one to use it." Felicity scrunched up her face in confusion, "Uh, what do you mean?" The man shook his head, "Ah, nothing my dear, just a musing!" "So, I hear you have something for me?" Felicity nodded, slipping over the package. "This is from my mom," she muttered, "Alice Masters." At the mention of the name, the man's face paled. "Dear Mother Rhea," he droned, "This is bad, the plan accelerates completely!" Felicity was confused, just what was her mom getting herself into?

"That'll be all," moved the man, putting on a brave face. "But what's your name?" asked Felicity. "Just call me P," smiled the man, now P. "Now, run along!" Felicity shrugged, she was pretty sure she was done here. Next step was probably to call the police or something. "_Oh shoot!" _she inwardly cursed. "Who was my mom?" Felicity asked, making the man stop in his tracks. "She, er, sort of helps us out," he smiled, "You best tend to her." With a nod, Felicity shot out of the building, again slamming into that creepy girl from earlier. "ACK!" yelled that girl, colliding the both of them to the ground. With a shock, Felicity saw a glowing knife clutched in the middle of the girl's hand. To that creepy lady's right, the Latino elf was holding a hammer of some sorts. "Get out of the way!" she grunted, before pushing Felicity aside.

"You might as well get arrested for that!" shouted Felicity. The girl whirled around, "What are you seeing?!" she demanded. "Uh, Calypso," butted in the Latino, "Isn't this-!" "Shut up Leo!" screamed the girl-who-was-now-Calypso. "B-but!" stammered Leo, "Behind ya!" Ducking her head, Felicity saw a shadow streak around a corner block. "Thundering Zeus," muttered Calypso. Turning to glare at Felicity, "RUN, NOW!" yelled Calypso, pronouncing every syllable enthusiastically. With a yell, Leo threw his hammer at the shadow streak, electing a suprise from a gathering crowd. "Isn't that-," muttered one man. "That's a-!" started another. "This is really bad," gulped Calypso, but by then, Felicity was gone. As she ran from the scene, Felicity had one thing on her mind, to never go near these batty teens again!

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Review, review, review! I ask you all to follow and check out the story that this one-shot is attached to!<strong>


End file.
